


All This Time

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: Request from tumblr: Imagine the reader is Barry's ex girlfriend and she is in National City helping Supergirl and working at Catco. When they see each other they realize they are still in love!





	

“Hey, Y/N.. Can you handle that for me? I need to check if everything is up to date for the next issue..” Kara pointed at the stack of papers on her desk, her anxiety clear.

  
“No problem, Kara..” You smiled to reassure her when she shot you a worried look. You shooed her with a wave of your hand.

  
You grabbed the load of paperwork from Kara’s desk with a sigh. You weren’t lying to Kara. You had finished your work a while back so you were free to help your friend with stuff.

  
The papers were easy enough to do. You were just reviewing things for editing and there weren’t many to correct. You couldn’t work at Catco with mediocre skills after all so practically was everything was perfect. It was hours later that Kara had come back. Everyone was about to leave considering the time.

  
“Y/N, you won’t guess what just happen!” Kara laughed excitedly.

  
You smiled, grabbing your things, “What?”

  
“There’s someone that has superspeed!” Your heart sped up at her words. It was unlikely, definitely unlikely but there was some stupid part of your heart that wondered, hoped it was Barry.

  
“R-Really? How is that possible?” You felt bad about not telling your friend the truth. She was the only one you felt comfortable with here in National City. You were friends with other people, yeah, but it wasn’t anything special.

  
“It’s a pretty interesting story, actually.. You can ask him yourself! He needs our help.” Kara led you to the team's secret area where a tall man with brown hair was standing with his back towards you.

  
You saw everything in slow motion when he turned around. You resisted the urge to gasp. Barry Allen, your ex-boyfriend was standing right in front of you.

  
All the memories seemed to rush forward as he finally noticed you. Memories of the two of you cuddling on the couch, memories of Barry spontaneously taking you to places, memories of the two of you visiting Henry, memories of him breaking up with you.

  
Your hand clenched in a fist as you prepared to leave.

  
“-/N?” Kara glanced at you worryingly.

  
You broke the staring contest that you seemed to have started with Barry. You flashed her a fake smile, “Yeah?”

  
“This is Barry.. He's a speedster from a different universe and needs our help getting back. Barry, this is Y/N..”

  
No movement, no sound was made for minutes until you held out your hand to a surprised Barry.

  
“Nice to meet you, Barry. I'm Y/N. Can't say that you meet a speedster from another universe everyday.”

  
“Y/N..” Barry muttered, staring at your hand.

  
“Not a handshaker then?” You asked though you knew the real reason. You pulled your hand back, letting out an awkward laugh. You were, by no means, an actress but you hoped that you would be able to fool the team.

  
“So any ideas on how to get Barry back to his world?”

  
Kara jumped in, explaining Barry’s idea which you nodded to as if you were focused on her words.

  
“I suppose I can't help you guys there then since I'm no good with this type of stuff.. Better undercover..” You shrugged, raising the corner of your lip. “.. But feel free to call me if you need my expertise. I'd _love_ to help you get back, Barry..” He flinched, catching your hidden meaning. You waved at all of them before leaving the room.

  
You were almost to the elevator when a gust of wind blew your hair into your face. You spit it out and sighed, “Hello, Barry..”

  
His hands gripped your shoulders as if he was afraid it was a dream and that you would disappear from his sight forever- again.

  
“Y/N.. How.. How is this possible? I've been looking everywhere for you and found nothing. And now you suddenly show up in another universe? How is this possible?”

  
You bit your lip. You didn't want to explain to him. But maybe it was the mistake of looking into his eyes, or maybe it was the crack in his voice as he pleaded for you to just tell him.

  
“I had help.. From a future friend of yours-” Rival, really but Barry didn't need to know that. “He offered me a chance to start elsewhere as long as I didn't tell his secret..”

  
“Who is he?”

  
You smiled softly, “That's the secret. I'm not supposed to let anyone know.. You, of all people, especially..”

  
“Why did you leave? Y/N- We looked everywhere.. We were so worried. I was so worried. I thought you had gotten kidnapped or worse-”

  
“Do you really not know why?” You gritted out.

  
“What do you mean?” He was perplexed but he had to be faking. He had to.

  
“Because of you!” You spat.

  
Your eyes fell to the ground as you whispered, “Because of you.”

  
“Y/N..”

  
“How many times? How many times, Barry?” You never gave him the chance to explain. You took his frozen state as a chance to rip yourself from his grasp, wrapping your arms around yourself as if that would protect you from him. “How many times have you left _me_ because you thought it was better for me? How many times have _you_ left because you thought it would keep me safe? How long did you expect me to stay while you constantly chose to go put on some red suit and go protect Central City over me?”

  
“I just wanted to protect you!”

  
“You wanted to _protect_ me?” Your voice was incredulous. “That’s hilarious.”

  
“It’s true, Y/N.”

  
“Oh, I know. Believe me, that’s what makes it hilarious because you were so busy protecting me from your enemies that you didn’t even think that you would need to protect me from yourself, did you?”

  
It was a low blow, you knew that. It had been at least four years since you’ve seen Barry and truthfully, you only thought about him every once in awhile but actually seeing him now had brought back all the underlying anger and sadness.

  
You weren’t sure what else what could be said so you left as quickly Barry had flashed his way back into your life.

  
The walk home had been quick, you had been running on adrenaline from the conversation with Barry. You collapsed onto your bed without changing. If someone asked you then you would have sworn on everything that those brown eyes weren’t the last thing you thought of before you lost consciousness.

  
“Y/N, can you please wake up now?”

  
You groaned, rolling over to face in the opposite direction that Kara was sitting on your bed. Sometimes, you really regretted giving her your spare key.

  
“Why, oh why must you do this to me? I thought you loved me!” You cried out dramatically. You heard her laughing first before you heard him snicker.

  
Your face was planted against the comforter thankfully. You forced a polite smile on your face before you pushed yourself up.

  
“Company, Kara?”

  
Her face was apologetic as she explained herself, “Ah.. Yeah.. About that- We needed to talk..”

  
“About..?”

  
Kara was fidgeting with her hands as she blurted out the question,”Why didn't you tell us who you really were?”

  
“It doesn't really come up in a conversation now, does it? ‘Hey, I'm actually from another universe. I came here with the help of a speedster. Nice to meet you’. Doesn't sound like a good conversation starter. “

  
“Y/N, we love you. That means that no matter what we'll accept you. Another universe or not. I mean look at me!” She pointed at herself, “I'm from a whole entire different planet!”

  
You pulled Kara into a hug. You chuckled softly, “Okay, okay.. You've made your point.. But couldn't this conversation have waited until I was awake?”

  
Kara fiddled with her hands, “Well- uh.. I thought you were going to avoid it to be honest so I thought an ambush would be best?”

  
You rolled your eyes. She was right, you'd give her that. You ran a hand through your messy hair, yawning as you did so.

  
“Well..I don't see how you had to bring him but what's done is done.” You ignored the two; Kara was looking at you pointedly while Barry was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Will the two of you wait in the living room while I get ready for the day?”

  
Kara, at the very least, had the decency to blush, “Sorry- Y-Yeah.. We’ll get out now. No worries.”

  
Kara started pushing Barry out when he made no movement.

  
You sighed and started changing into some slim-fitting jeans and a random shirt.

  
“Okay, i’m ready for whatever else you guys have for me.”

  
Kara beamed from her spot on your couch, “Great! So it’s nothing relating the situation with Barry but there's been this suspicious activity downtown and Ramin Weisis seems to be centered in all of it. We thought you'd be the best person to come to..”

  
You smiled, “Of course! What's all the details?”

  
“He's actually a regular at the bar you like.. We tapped into his cell and he's apparently going to be there tonight.. Seems like he wants to finish someone off. Can you distract him while we bring the person to safety?”

  
“You doubt me.” You winked at her to show you were joking. “No worries, I'll just go get ready and go on down.”

  
“You're a lifesaver..” Kara stood up and got ready to leave, Barry following her actions mutely.

  
“Here's a picture of him so you know who to look for.” You took the wallet sized photograph into your hands and thanked her.

  
They both left, leaving you to retreat to your closet where you found a pretty little red number and some matching ‘take me’ heels. You brushed on some makeup accordingly before carefully slipping into the dress and heels.

  
Your usual place was always swarmed with people- creepy guys but it didn’t matter much to you since you could handle them. Though it was not as though they knew that. Your target was hidden typically in the back of the bar alone with his drink in hand.

  
You quickly plastered on a seductive smile before you slaughtered on the way over to him.

  
You purposely didn't look at him, raising two fingers up in greeting to get the bartender’s attention. You discreetly winked at him to show you were undercover. He nodded carefully before moving over to you.

  
“Hello, what can I get you, Miss?”

  
“Anything to surprise me with?”

  
“I've just the drink.” He smiled before walking away and going to prepare the contents.

  
He set the drink down with a secretive smile. You drowned the drink slowly.

 _  
‘A virgin orgasm.’_ If you didn't know any better, you would have thought there was actually alcohol in it _._

  
He didn't want you to be intoxicated during the job, it seemed.

  
The man beside you had somehow snaked his arm around your waist, pulling you closer.

  
“So what's a sweet doll like you doing here all alone?”

_  
‘Target locked.’_

  
“Well- I just..” You pretended to look at the floor, embarrassed before you looked back up at the man. You leaned in, ignoring how his focus dropped to your cleavage, “I just needed to relax.. _Unwind_..”

  
A smirk slowly rose onto Ramin’s lips, “I think I can help with that..”

  
Your voice dropped a few octaves, “Oh.. You can, can you?”

  
He didn't answer you, merely pressing a kiss to your lips, pulling you into his lap. You wrapped one hand around his neck before fisting the other one into his hair, tugging at it. He groaned, dragging the hands that were previously on your waist to down to squeeze your ass.

  
“Y/N.. He's safe.. You're free to leave whenever..” Kara spoke into the hidden earpiece you had in your ear.

  
Honestly, a part of you would've continued with whatever Ramin had planned if it weren't for the fact that Barry had grabbed you and sped away before Ramin noticed.

  
“Barry Allen!” You huffed in annoyance.

  
Barry looked at you, hands fisted at his sides, “Was that necessary?”

  
“ _What_ was?”

  
“Don't act like you don't know! You would've started having sex with him right there if I didn't bring you back here!”

_  
“And?”_

  
“‘ _And?_ ’ What do you mean ‘and’?”

  
“What am I not allowed to have fun after the job is done? Kara knows this!”

  
“That isn't okay!”

  
“Why isn't it?”

  
“Because I love you! I never stopped, Y/N. I spent years thinking you were kidnapped o-or worse killed but it turns out you just decided to hitch a ride over to another universe with the help of someone who is supposed to be my friend? How am I supposed to watch as the woman that I love just make out with another man?” Barry covered with his face with his hands, pacing back and forth as he ranted.

  
He.. He still loved you? It's been years since you've seen each other but he still loved you even when you disappeared without a trace?

  
“B-Barry.. I..”

  
“Look..” He interrupted his voice cracking as he continued, ”I know you don't love me anymore. I know you're angry at me but Y/N.. If you care about me even the slightest bit; if you would just hear me out..” He pleaded.

  
You nodded slowly, letting him continue.

  
“I know I was wrong in breaking up with you but I thought it was the right thing at the time. I know now that it wasn't but I thought I could protect you but all it did was keep us away from each other and hurt you. I'm sorry, if I could change what I did then, I would..”

  
“But you can't.”

  
“No.. I can't.”

  
“And you shouldn't, Barry. What would that have changed? You never discuss these things with anyone. What will it take for you to realize that you aren't alone?” You stepped forward, grasping your hands in his.

  
“I know now..” You lifted us chin so you could look at him in the eyes. ‘He’s telling the truth..’

  
“Y/N..” He wrapped his arms around your waist as if he was afraid you would disappear from him.

  
“Barry, I love you.” It was hard to say since you've spent the past few years convincing yourself that you didn't but it was obvious now, perhaps even then, that it wasn't even remotely true. You loved Barry Allen.

And so, without another word, you closed the gap between the two of you; savoring the way that he made you feel even after all this time.


End file.
